


【治侑/宫双子】隐秘赌约/Secret Betting

by Orange0Yuzu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, sex content, 宫侑 - Freeform, 宫双子, 宫治 - Freeform, 治侑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange0Yuzu/pseuds/Orange0Yuzu
Summary: 宫侑不打算愚蠢地坐在这里，等待一个可能永远不会滑进来，像两条路毁人亡的铁轨上不争气的火车车厢似的手机信号了。他要去睡觉。Atsumu makes a decision that he would not sit stagnantly around here, stupidly waiting for a cell phone call that might never slide in, like an incurable train car on two damaged railroad tracks. He's going to bed now.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 15





	【治侑/宫双子】隐秘赌约/Secret Betting

**Author's Note:**

> 讲宫侑高中刚毕业时的一点流水账，青春疼痛文学  
> Miya Atsumu just graduated from high school and went to Tokyo for training. He does not miss Osamu at all.

原作：排球少年  
CP: 宫治x宫侑

\---------------------------------

高中毕业前夕，宫侑与MSBY黑狼签了约。作为新入队的生徒，他被外派到俱乐部在东京的场地训练，为期几个月。  


闹钟响了。宫侑声响很大地翻了个身，脸朝下埋进了被子里。他咕哝着抗议说，阿治快帮我把闹钟关了！好吵。  


叮铃铃。闹钟不达目的不罢休锲而不舍地响着。又过了五分钟，宫侑睁开了一只眼。他醒了。我不在家，这里也没有宫治。  


住在家里的时候，宫侑觉得自己的睡眠像一块圆形的海绵蛋糕，饱满，光滑，表面完整，神清气爽。而在东京，18岁，一个人独居，正在职业联赛俱乐部里兢兢业业从底层做起的宫侑感到自己的睡眠像圆形蛋糕被挖掉了一个楔形的角，产生了一个缺口，脆弱地暴露着内芯。它不再是一个圆滑的完整蛋糕了。  


公寓里回荡着一种带刺的陌生的寂静。宫侑光着脚下了床，感受着地毯纤维的刺痒，拉开窗帘，想驱散这种扎手的寂静。街道上的阳光大马金刀地闯进来，闪了他的眼睛。楼下一个戴着卡通面具的人握着一束气球。一个小男孩拽住妈妈的裙角，伸出一只手，指着气球。他妈妈作势要走，小男孩嘴一咧，哭了起来。

尽管，在宫侑的内心深处，他知道如果他想补上缺失的那一角睡眠，只要打车去东京站，几小时之后，他就能跟宫治站在同一片土地上了。因为这是自从有形体以来，在地球上活了十九年形影不离的两个人第一次真正意味上的分离。  
(上一次分离是在母亲的产道里，宫侑比宫治先降生十五分钟，他们分开了，宫侑嚎啕大哭。接着宫治也出来了，看上去比宫侑镇定得多。）

宫侑不习惯没有宫治的生活。但他不会去找宫治的。宫侑使劲摇摇头，像挥手驱赶一只恼人的苍蝇一样，把这个想法从他的脑海里赶走，连播上了宫治睡觉打呼噜声音大得他没法入睡、宫治把他揍得脸上淤青、宫治抢走了比他那块大1/3的炸猪排、宫治在队友面前骂他是废物、宫治占了唯一的一台NS侧过身不让宫侑够到、宫治不给他抄作业等等一系列画面组成的幻灯片。  
要他去找宫治就像在双生子的掰手腕比赛里主动认输。他才不去。

来到东京的第一个周，宫侑过得很忙碌，纷纷扰扰，忙着磨合与训练。他像一滴滴入完全未知的颜色瑰丽溶液里的墨水，忙着跟周围发生化学反应，忙着新奇地张望四顾。宫治没给他打过电话。宫侑累了一天，回到公寓里，鞋子一踢，翘着脚躺上沙发。他下意识地喊，治，今天晚上吃什么？得到的回应是一片虚空的沉默，他的问句像孩童掷向一片凝滞水面的石子，不合时宜，不受欢迎。  


宫侑的问句在墙壁间反射了几次，最后被墙壁吸收了。这里只有他自己，倒是清静，他可以一个人吃三个鸡蛋布丁，把电视声音开到最大，不用顾忌一个睡相不好的糟糕家伙，也没有讨厌的家伙跟他抢游戏机了。宫侑又等了一会儿，无聊地挖了挖耳朵，叹了口气，爬起来打开冰箱门找出一盒前天买的鸡胸沙拉。

宫侑坐在更衣室刷着手机，两个新队友的粗哑笑声流进了他的耳朵。他们在谈论附近哪家酒吧的姑娘好看，又说到各自在老家的女朋友，一个说我女朋友很可爱，给你看照片。宫侑也凑过去看，手机屏幕上是一个笑靥如花的女孩。他说，哇哦，你女朋友确实很可爱！队友就大笑着一拍他的后背。  
宫侑坐回长凳上，拇指下滑，刷新了一下宫治的推特。  


宫治高中毕业后在各地走动，现在人在仓敷，跟着一个饭店老板做见习。他在推特上po出一张照片，两只海胆在撕扯争抢一片卷心菜。宫侑用小号评论说这位博主发表的内容毫无价值，不会是买了推广才进入热门信息流的吧。宫治又po出一张黄澄澄的海胆黄流心照片。像是回应他，我宽宏大量，不计较你的刻薄。又像是在说，我知道是侑。侑，你掉马了；D  
宫侑气得摁黑了手机。

第一个月，宫侑和队友不熟，磨合与适应刚刚开始，离齿轮圆滑地嵌合转动还差八千里路。他脾气坏，传出去的球没被接住，或是攻手没有完美地打出nice shot时，宫侑还在下意识地使用以前的语言习惯。他骂骂咧咧，然后向每一个人道歉。  


在崭新的、每个人都是职业选手的队伍里，没有人能像在稻荷崎一样包容他、回应他。这让宫侑感到无奈且无聊。连让他怀念的熟悉的如温风过颊的关西话都听不到了，食物呢，自然是没有老家的好吃。白天他在俱乐部吃食堂营养师配方的饭菜，没滋没味千篇一律。晚上他出去吃或自己做。  


宫侑不喜欢自己做的饭。  


宫侑还没交到新朋友。他带着期待抛出了笑话却没人接，笑话下坠着擦过空气，落到地上，尾巴上带的白烟消隐无迹，温度也逐渐变得冰冷，像一枚哑火的空弹壳，没有命中目标。宫侑决定管好自己的嘴巴，不再讲没人get到的笑话了，他积攒的冷笑话要等宫治给他打电话一股脑地灌给他。宫治那个家伙呢，肯定会在电话对面抱着肚子哈哈大笑。宫侑在大脑里拿出0.2秒模拟了一下宫治的反应。  


队友：“宫，在想什么好事吗？你自己笑起来了。”

宫侑结束了一天的训练，他觉得东京郊区很无聊，打算回去睡觉。  


宫侑拨开了一家写着关西风味菜居酒屋的门帘，期待地读着菜单，点了一盘神户烩面。菜上来之后，他吃了一口就拉长了脸。  
太不对味了，红姜不应该是这种感觉，牛肉碎的腌渍也不对！总之，就是不对！  
宫侑拉着一张脸回了公寓，窝在被窝里打前一天没通关的游戏。他关了灯，屏幕的光幽幽地映着，整个房屋又在释放着无形的寂静的威压。宫侑跳起来打开灯，又把电视音量开大。  


他自己煮的饭过了火候，面条软塌塌的，出锅时手一抖辣椒放多了。他吃了一口就被辣出了眼泪。他仰头灌了一口啤酒，易拉罐哐地放回桌面，里面的酒液跳动着。  


宫侑想起国中时他被队友孤立的一次，那段时间他很恼火，嘴上虽不肯说，夜里却翻来覆去睡不着觉。一天早上，在照镜子时，他发现自己长了一颗青春痘。他大呼小叫地从卫生间跑出来，问宫治知不知道怎么祛痘，这样实在是有损他英俊的容貌。  


宫治头也不抬地往面包片上抹花生酱，嘲笑他说，我没长过痘，我怎么会知道。况且大家就能更容易区分开你和我了，虽然，只要你张开嘴说个单字，就没有人会分不出来。

宫侑又想到高中毕业的暑假和宫治去旅游，宫治正好想去外地看看饮食风物名产，日后用在他自己的开饭店大业上。  
天大地大，两个年轻人从关西游荡到神奈川和东北，又坐渡轮去了北海道。  


旅游计划是宫治做的，毕竟指望不上宫侑自己。出发前宫治在手账本上一条一条列目的地，他只管在一旁挑剔地评判和提意见。  
宫侑只负责逛逛吃吃和拍拍照，他说，阿治快来看，这里有一个小木屋诶！这里竟然有人住！阿治，那边小孩吃的菓子看起来好好吃，你给我去买嘛，我的钱包落在青年旅馆里了。  


返程前一天他们在富良野，大片大片铬黄颜料色的向日葵和淡紫色雾气似的薰衣草田在夏日阳光下肆无忌惮地盛放着。两个人都戴着草帽，穿着人字拖和超市打折当情侣款卖的夏威夷大花衬衫。宫侑举着单反拍照，宫治啃着一块西瓜，两边肩膀上各背着一个背包。  


在高中的最后一学年，他们已经因为宫治不再继续打球这件事吵过不知几回，也打过不知几回了，为此换过的创可贴两只手都数不过来。待到毕业时，宫侑只能慢慢地不情愿地接受了这个白纸黑字一样板上钉钉的既定事实。  


宫侑和宫治并排躺在草地上，因为刚接过吻而有点气喘吁吁。天上是远目眺不及的太阳，远处是飘浮的蓬松云团似的雪白羊群。  
宫治已经染回了黑发，说，你那头稻草似的头发有可能会被羊当成牧草给嚼了，我一定要拍下来。宫侑呛回去说，你放屁，我这么的英俊潇洒，我这是金发，是金发！再说了，羊也不像你那么瞎，欣赏不了我的帅气。  


宫治反击，我和你不是同一张脸么。尽管这个事实让我沮丧。  


宫侑把脸别到一边，发狠地说，没了我你肯定会过得一团糟，你这头只会吃的蠢猪。宫治嗤笑，说，谁离了谁过不了还不一定呢，你这个连溏心蛋要煮几分钟都不知道的生活白痴。  


等着瞧吧。宫侑说。他把草帽拿过来盖到了脸上，挡住了刺眼的太阳光。我去享受东京的夜生活了，我会过得比你好，你这个可悲的、自我意识过剩的饭桶。  
我肯定比你更早忘掉你。  


宫治发出不屑的嘲笑，吐掉了牙间咬着的一根草梗。

而在这个寂静的晚上，一边吸溜着辣椒放多了的煮过头的拉面，一边有一搭没一搭地看着电视，餐桌上滚着几个浸着辣出来的眼泪鼻涕沉甸甸的纸团，宫侑时不时地扫一眼手机，看屏幕有没有亮起来，有没有号码拨进来。  


他心里有个声音叫嚣着，宫治可能是对的，尽管宫侑不愿意承认这一点。他确实想宫治。  


明明是双胞胎，明明脸都一样，他和治有100%一致的DNA，照镜子就像是在凝望对方的脸。他们对彼此的第一印象是在有成形的意识前，在母亲的子宫里，他们推搡着对方，竞争着同一份营养。降生之时，他们竞争同一个产道。出生之后，他们又竞争着彼此对其他任何事物的关注。  


宫侑发出的第一个词是宫治的名字(尽管发得含糊，几个脆生生的、奶声奶气的、意义不清的连续音节罢了），宫治亦然，且只比宫侑晚一个小时。后来宫侑拿这件事嘲笑宫治，我连学会说话都比你早，这说明了智商的差距，被宫治一句“那只能说明你是个吵吵闹闹不讲道理的家伙，从小都是”给堵了回去。  


从出生起，他们的第一个伙伴就是彼此。爸妈不在家的雷雨夜里，六岁的宫侑哆哆嗦嗦地踩着小板凳，伸手去够没关严漏着雨的窗户。一道闪电劈裂了苍穹，照得黑夜如同白昼。暴雨如瀑雷声如钟。他跌倒了，摔疼了屁股，坐在地上哇哇大哭。宫治啪嗒啪嗒跑过来，踩在板凳上，小手颤颤巍巍够到了窗框，从里面推上。他跳下板凳，拍拍巴掌上的灰，对宫侑伸出了手要拉他起来。宫侑鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸，哭得打嗝，这时候抽抽噎噎地不哭了。他握住了宫治的手，试图站起来，却把体重几乎一样的宫治也撂倒了。他们两个坐在地上，面面相觑，小脸对着小脸，一个哭花了，一个嘴角下撇，看起来有点不耐烦。然后在一道照亮了整个客厅的雪白的闪电里，他们像同时觉得宫侑这副模样很滑稽似的，相对着咯咯笑了起来。  


宫侑每每想到这件事，和其他许多个细小微粒组成的瞬间，就觉得，这个便宜弟弟倒也不是一直一直在惹他生厌。

宫侑的手机亮了。他拿起来一看，是高中排球社群里的聊天，北前辈艾特他，问他生活上适应得怎么样。宫侑感动得眼眶湿润，发送谢谢北前辈关心+小狐狸捧爱心表情包。  


手机另一次亮起来是一封邮件，通知他他关注的推特更新了。宫侑打开一看，宫治说谢谢xx前辈对我的栽培，今天也学到了很多知识。井号爱心井号。  
宫侑把白眼翻到了天上，心里说我不信你真的学到了什么东西，你就是在显摆，在气我。我不信你能憋着不给我打电话。  
他把没吃完的拉面倒掉了。  


11点，宫侑把啤酒喝完了，碗刷了，电视上已经从棒球赛播到了相亲节目，两女一男在等着对方先熄掉灯。现在进入了晚间新闻重播，主持人说渔民探索出了新的海胆培育方式。  


宫侑不打算愚蠢地坐在这里，等待一个可能永远不会滑进来，像两条路毁人亡的铁轨上不争气的火车车厢似的手机信号了。他要去睡觉。

宫侑往手心里挤他的柚子味洗面奶。镜子里与他对望的脸神态漠然，带着茫然和疲惫，带着一些让他陌生的东西，眼下有浅浅的阴影。宫侑悚然却也早有预料地、冷静地发现了一个既定的事实。他高中时那份天不怕地不怕的、锐气的、稚气的自信裂开了一道小小的口子，名为自我怀疑和疲惫的情绪像暴晒下争先恐后逃出岩石裂缝的甲虫似的，跑了出来，逸散到了公寓无边的寂静里。  


那份自信来源于笃定。宫侑心知肚明，即便他从不回头看，只要他向背后抛出球，就一定会有个人在那里等待着，跃起，百分之百准确无误地接住他的球，再一记漂亮的、有力的扣杀到网对面。  


继而全场欢呼，掌声雷动。他和那个人击掌，或是接受一肘击，他肋骨生疼，喘着气咒骂出声。  


镜子里的人既不像他，也不像宫治。宫侑低下头，往镜子表面涂了一些泡沫，抹平，这样他就看不清也不必看了。他希望自己的锐气能尽快回来。他是最佳二传，跟新攻手的磨合是迟早的事。这是宫侑不容他人置疑的自信和实力。只是这过程像蜕皮一样刺痒。  


他只是还没能习惯宫治不在身边、没人给他做饭、没人把他从床上揪起来、没人故意在冰箱里放过期饮料、带着一副不耐烦的神情听他讲烂笑话的日子。  
往脸上抹着洗面奶泡沫，他又想起来，国中有段时间自己和排球队的同级生闹得很僵。一个学生往宫侑的的水杯里放了洗衣粉。宫侑肩上搭着毛巾回到更衣室，拧开盖子咕嘟咕嘟喝水。他喝了一口，呸呸地往外干呕，呕出了几个泡泡。泡泡在空气飘浮着，透过他恶心到朦胧的泪眼，反而折射出模糊的七彩的太阳光，在几秒钟后啪地破了。那两个学生捂着嘴躲在柜子后面窃笑。  


他们再次出现在他面前时，嘴角破了，眼皮高高地肿着，脸上带着青和紫。宫侑在楼道拦住了他们，他们却看都不敢看他一眼，低着头贴着墙根溜走了。  
宫侑出门上厕所，看到宫治站在班主任办公室外面罚站，罚了一上午，脸拉得长长的，脸色很臭。宫侑嘲笑他又犯了什么事，宫治耸了耸肩，什么都没说。

宫侑关了灯，被子拉到下巴，手机扣在枕头旁。他翻了个身，心里也不知道自己到底在对什么东西忿忿不平着。他总是不平。  
在做了一个短小的梦之后，他的手机响了。在梦里他回到了小学，他和宫治在小卖部推搡着，抢最后一个大福。

宫侑不会承认他给宫治设了一个跟别人不一样的来电提醒。  


他用力甩了甩头(像一只长毛猎犬甩干净身上的水），脑子里浮现出我是在东京我不在老家等等一系列信息。等提示音响了半分钟，他才不紧不慢接了起来，穿上自己在忙的伪装和社交生活丰富多彩的拟态。他才没有时间去理会那个笨蛋，他绝不是在等谁的电话！宫侑忿忿地对自己说。  


宫侑绝不第一个开口。他要等宫治打电话给他，他要让宫治先开口，做第一个说话的人。这样就显得他没那么想宫治，而宫治想他的程度更多，更深。  


宫侑眯起眼睛笑了。在双胞胎的赌约里，赢的人，是他。

宫侑把手机举到耳边，不说话。沉默了两秒后，对面先开口了。  


宫侑心想，我赢了！Bingo！ 

宫治说，你死在里面了吗？你出来，给我开一下门。 

宫侑：？？？ 

宫侑没穿拖鞋，只穿上了一只袜子，他翻身下了床，举着手机走出了卧室。快走到门口时他想起来不能表现得太着急。于是他放慢了步伐，磨磨蹭蹭地开了锁。他光着的左脚踩在地砖上，感受到了地面微凉的温度。 

门外站着的确实是宫治，童叟无欺，千真万确，风尘仆仆。他戴着一顶棒球帽，压得黑发服服帖帖，眉眼的形状和宫侑一模一样，神态却很不耐烦，明明白白写着你让我等得太久的抱怨。 

宫侑推开门让宫治进去：“你怎么知道我的地址的，你是跟踪狂吗？” 

“你离家前就把地址发我了，让我邮寄乔迁礼。”宫治一脸嫌恶，“你自己都不记得了，你这脑子实在跟猪一样无可救药，还能记得什么？你先去医院看看脑子吧。” 

宫治把一个饭盒放到了桌子上。 

宫侑两眼放光地扑过去，解开饭盒外的风吕敷，冰袋也扒拉到一旁。他打开盖子，是肥肥糯糯的黄澄澄海胆和鲔鱼做的手握寿司。 

宫侑咕嘟吞了一口口水，喉结滚动了一下。他捏起一块鲔鱼肚肉塞进嘴里，嚼了嚼，口齿不清地扬起脸：“你还没联系过我，真是个大忙人呀。看来，今年之内，就能把你的饭店开起来了！恭喜恭喜！你滚吧，把饭留下。” 

宫治啪地合上饭盒盖子，差点夹住宫侑的手指头。宫侑恼火地瞪着他。 

“你可真是狗嘴里吐不出象牙。我看到你给我的推特秒评论了。用你那容量可怜的脑子，好好想一想，我为什么要买票坐五个小时车，来这鸟不拉屎的地方。” 

宫侑眨巴着眼睛，无辜地看着他：“诶——你说啥？我一整天都没空上网呢。” 

他懒洋洋地拉长了调子：“噢——有人给你发了不好的评论吗。www那可不是我～说不定是你高中得罪过的可怜人哦，记恨到了现在。这可是你的问题，不是我的。” 

宫治翻了个白眼，鄙视地说：“你忘记改掉标点使用习惯了。”

宫侑噎住，不以为然，低下头猪突猛进地往嘴里塞寿司。吃饭要紧，既然宫治出现在东京又带着自己做的食物，他没理由不吃干抹净，然后把宫治扫地出门，让他在渐起的秋意里去睡公园长椅，与流浪汉、废报纸和空易拉罐为伍。 

海胆又鲜又甜，撒了芥末的鲔鱼肉入口即化，宫侑认为确实很好吃，但他确实感受到了他胸腔里又逐渐闷烧起来的、他对宫治选择的生活方式的不满。 

宫侑嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊，像只登堂入室偷东西吃的小狐狸。 

“我不跟放弃打球的家伙讲话。你滚吧。明天是周末，我要跟新认识的队友去看电影。我可受欢迎了，不像某些蠢货，主动放弃了接我球的机会。”

"你可拉倒吧，是个正常人就不会有心思去搭理一个社会公害。东京的美女不比你好看一百倍？” 

“我魅力可大了，你敢说你不知道？你还不是操我回回操得很爽？” 

“别胡说八道，血口喷人。15岁看了借来的a片，半夜在我上铺翻来覆去的是哪个？我烦得不行，爬上去让某个傻逼好好躺着，然后那个傻逼把我拽住了，不让我回去睡觉。这个人是谁，你自己心里难道不清楚？” 

宫侑吃完了海胆和鲔鱼，心满意足地向后靠在椅背上，坐得没个定形。他撕了一张纸巾擦嘴：“那我也不想看见你。外面有的是帅哥美女在等我，而你，治，你看起来一脸阳痿。” 

宫治冷下脸：“我知道你是个灯泡都不会换，连米都煮不熟，一个人过会过得一塌糊涂的白痴。我也知道你是个脾气稀烂，没朋友，到处得罪人的傻逼。而我是一个捆绑销售，被迫和你待在一起的倒霉鬼。” 

宫治看了一眼垃圾桶里几小时前被宫侑倒掉的、冷掉的面条。面条上凝结了薄薄的油脂，散发出不受欢迎的凄凉意味。 

“但我还是想来看看，看看我亲爱的哥哥，有没有把他自己烂死。”

宫侑刚吃了远超他预期的宵夜，血糖绝赞上升中，一时间反应迟钝，脑子没转过来。他还在状况外，懵着，被宫治用嘴封了上去。 

他们跌跌撞撞地亲吻，喘着气，椅子腿被拖向前，又重重地落到地板上。宫治撕咬着宫侑的下嘴唇，宫侑终于反应了过来，加倍用力咬了回去，力度大得像不咬死对方不罢休的两头狼。他们踉跄着进了卧室，宫侑向后跌倒在他的床上，头发松松地搭在前额，睡衣扣子散了，皱皱巴巴，被宫治剥下来扔到了一边。 

宫治熟练地探进了一根手指，两根手指，摸到一个他很熟悉的位置，稍微用了点劲。很快，宫侑的脸和脖子都镀上了一层薄红，眼睛里含上了淋漓的水光。他咬着手腕上的肉，细碎的呜咽从唇缝中漏出来。 

宫侑不想被宫治听到自己发出的声音。他咬手腕咬得愈发用力了，留下了牙印。 

仿佛，被宫治听到了，宫侑就在双胞胎之间无形的赌博游戏中输了一样。 

宫治把手指换成了阴茎，慢慢地进去，一下一下顶着，说，你叫啊，我想听你叫。不是问我为什么不给你打电话吗，我知道你这个傻逼一定在等着我先打过去。这是我们从小玩到大的游戏啊，侑你忘了吗？ 

宫侑终于抑制不住叫出了声。他在到达顶点之前头脑空白的一瞬里想，治还不是来找我了吗。是我赢了。哈哈哈哈。 

半夜。宫侑枕在宫治的胸膛上，瞪着天花板发呆。窗外的路灯透过窗帘缝向内窥视，又像道歉一样，在天花板上投下徒有月影其表的光。在东京不像在老家，能看到亮亮的星。宫治坐了好几个小时的车，很累，已经睡着了，呼吸声绵长。宫侑在胡思乱想，撑着不睡，好像他比宫治睡着的时刻更加晚，他就在另一个无形的隐秘的赌约里赢了似的。  


宫侑在心里忿忿地嘟囔。他的声音太大了，简直要越过心脏瓣膜，漫溢出来，跑进宫治的睡眠里头了。他希望宫治能听到。他质问宫治，为什么宫治对他们的分离适应得这么容易。为什么宫治不能像他这样喜欢打球。为什么宫治不能继续和他住在一起，他做他的二传，他扣他传的球，他吃他煮的饭，他喊他起床。  


这不公平。  


这些问题他问了宫治一年，结果不是宫治跟他打一架(“终于不用被你这头蠢猪折磨了，我高兴死了”)就是不欢而散。  


宫侑轻轻翻身下床，眼睛在黑夜里亮亮地闪着光。他小心地推开了卫生间的门。他看着镜子，看着自己的脸。  


在外人看来，他和宫治在做出同一个表情时确实难以区分。但高中时相熟的队友和同学都能分出细微的差别，从来没认错过。  
他自己的神情总是张扬跋扈的，喜怒形于色的，幼稚的，情绪化的。而宫治更经常地面无表情。宫侑知道，当宫治又露出那副神色时，八成是在想下一顿饭吃什么。  


真是个只会咀嚼的饭桶啊。  


高二时做亚非拉文学阅读的课外作业，他问宫治选了什么材料，他要抄，反正两个班不是同一个语文老师。他把脑袋凑过去看，被宫治一把拍开。他看到了宫治用比他板正的字体抄着一首诗。他记住了标题，回头输入浏览器。

我越是背过脸  
却越是看见你

我是一座孤岛  
处在相思之水中  
四面八方  
隔绝我通向你

一千零一面镜子  
转映着你的容颜  
我从你开始  
我在你结束。

宫侑不知道为什么他一直记得这首诗。他的大脑里平时只容得下排球，排球，好玩的新战术，游戏，好吃的，还有他那不成器的、没有跟上来的、义无反顾头也不回，走向了另一条路的弟弟。

他和宫治的生命始于同一个细胞，胚胎错误地分裂了两次，DNA复制了复数次，分成了两团细胞，最后变成了现在的两个一模一样又全然不同的个体。他们起点相同，却选择了向迥异未来延伸的路。他们步履不停地向前飞奔着，却也缔结着恶劣的、妄想的、无时无刻不在念着对方的赌约。无论宫侑在做什么，他的生活里都会充斥着宫治的影子，他被真实存在的

宫治和他臆想出来的宫治包围了。他在洗碗，厨房窗玻璃上映出宫治的脸。他在洗澡，布满水汽的浴室玻璃门上显现出宫治的躯体。他想出一个绝妙的组合打法，跟攻手比比划划地解释，对方懂了，打出了不错的配合。宫侑下意识地走神，如果是宫治，那他只需要说出两个词，宫治就能明白他的意思，不需要解释。  


原来玻璃上那是他自己的脸、是自己的身体，是他的大脑在止不住地想着宫治，像巴甫洛夫的非条件反射，像某种刻在基因里、灼热地流淌在动脉里的本能。  


是我输了，我输得一败涂地，宫侑想。我为什么不能争气一点，用新欢、用满满当当的训练日程、用钻研出来的新策略新打法，把那个傻逼替换出去，把他淡忘掉呢？  
因为忘不掉。在他脑子里有个声音说道。宫侑认出来，那是他自己的声音。你忘不掉他的，这辈子都忘不掉、分不开。你们长在一起了，完完全全，彻彻底底，从一而终。

直到死亡将我们分离。

我从你开始，我在你结束。那首诗这样写道。

宫侑自嘲地摇了摇头，抹掉了镜子上的洗面奶泡沫，泡沫已经干涸了。他看向镜子里的人，是他自己的脸，不是宫治的。  


宫侑决定回去睡觉。如果宫治打呼噜，他就把宫治从床上挤下去。  


宫侑这样决定了。

\---------------------------------  
诗句出自伊朗诗人埃姆朗·萨罗希的《一千零一面镜子》。

by明太子鲑鱼茶泡饭


End file.
